Exposed
by Idealistic Dream
Summary: Luka and Miku have been best friends since childhood. But Luka has had a crush on Miku for several years. What would happen if someone told Miku about this little crush? Rating will probably go higher as the story progress. Rated T at most.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pretty sure I need a disclaimer around here...

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid...

* * *

"I like you!"

My heart was pounding so loud, I fear that the other occupant in the room could hear the drumming.

"..."

I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut. Here comes the...

"Uh...well, this is awkward...sorry, I don't swing that way."

rejection.

"...can we at least still be friends?"

I bit the inside of my mouth, trying to hold back the tears.

"No! Now that I know you feel this way, I won't be able to look at you the same anymore! It'll just be awkward..."

My head shot up so fast, I fear that my neck was going to snap.

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye."

She turned around and walked away.

"W-wait!"

I tried to run after her like always, but I could never reach her. As the seconds go by, I was nowhere near her. In fact, she was just getting farther and farther.

And just when she was about to disappear from my sight, a blinding light hit me.

I shot up as fast as a bullet with a gasp, covered in sweat.

It was just a dream. No, a nightmare. And I was getting sick of it.

Last year, it only happened once in a while. Then, it slowly starts to become more frequent. Now, I'm practically having it every day.

I was confessing to my childhood friend, Miku. But alas, it was never meant to be for she has a boyfriend. Of course, she could always break up with him, but knowing those two, Kaito would apologize for whatever he did wrong, Miku would forgive him, and then they would live happily ever after. And there's also the fact that she's as straight as an arrow.

I heaved out a heavy sigh as I get out of bed. Time to get ready for school.

oOo

"Lukaaaaa!"

I tightly clenched my eyes, waiting for the impact I knew was coming.

_Thud_

And there it was!

"Ugh, do you think you can find another way to greet me without giving me a concussion?"

"Kaito did it again!"

I heard some sniffles coming from Miku. I wrapped my hands around her as she lets out little sobs.

"What he do now?"

"H-he cheated!"

Yep, that bastard was a cheater. And to make it worst, this wasn't the first time he cheated.

"I...I think it's time to move on…"

Wait, what? Are my ears are playing a trick on me again? Did she just say it was time to move on?

"...What?"

"I-it's time to let go."

...Finally! I've been begging her to move on ever since day one when she found out he was cheating.

I got up slowly, trying not to push Miku off of me. As I got up, I made sure to still have her in my embrace as I slowly rub small circles on her back. Kaito causes the problems, I fixed them. That's how its been since Miku gone out with Kaito.

I was getting a little nervous at all the attention we've been getting for awhile.

It was lunch, and Miku decided to ambush me when I was on my way to meet her.

"Come on, let's go to the rooftop."

Miku gave me a little nod while sniffling, trying to wipe away all the tears with her sleeves.

I know I'm horrible person for saying this, but she looks really cute like this. Of course, she's cuter when she's smiling.

oOo

"What happened?"

"I-I was in my second period class, b-but when I was looking out at the windows, I-I saw...M-Meiko…"

And that was all I need to know. I pulled her into an embrace once again.

Goddamnit, I hope I'm never stuck in a room with Kaito and Meiko 'cause I **will** kill them. I freaking hate those guys with passion. Meiko is the queen bee who has most likely been in every guy's pants in this freaking country and Kaito is the jock whose brain is possibly nonexistent.

"Y'know, today's Friday, want to stay over at my house?"

"...Yeah…"

oOo

"Okay, so there's this scary movie that I know you'll love!" I said while pushing the disc in the DVD player.

From behind me, I heard a small squeak. I smirked a little. I knew Miku never liked scary movies, but she's extremely cute when scared.

"Wait! W-why don't we watch The Iron Giant? It's your favorite, right?"

Goddamnit, she knows my weakness...but...The Iron Giant versus Miku's frightened face...the winner is clear.

"Well, we could...but, I heard this movie was really good. We could always watch The Iron Giant another time...unless you're scared," I taunted. I knew Miku couldn't let go of a good challenge.

"W-what? I-I don't know what's you're talking about! L-let's watch the movie, unless _you're_ scared!"

"Well, it's decided...let's watch the movie!"

I quickly shut the lights, grabbed some snacks from the kitchen, and jumped on the couch, sitting besides Miku.

oOo

The movie was stupid. It was all so predictable. But apparently, Miku thought differently. During the "scary parts" she clung to me like her life depended on it. It was heaven.

I heard a yawn coming from besides me as the credit starts rolling on the screen.

"Tired?"

"A little…"

I got up, closed the TV and cleaned up the mess we made. When I got back, Miku was softly snoring.

Goddamn, she's too cute for my own good.

Not wanting to wake her, I gently picked her up and laid her down on my bed.

God, she's so freaking adorable. I hesitantly start stroking her unbelievably soft cheeks. This was beginning to remind me of the saying 'so close and yet so far'.

I wonder if I'm some sort of masochist? I mean, why am I so persistent in staying in love with Miku when I know for a fact that I have a snowball's chance in hell with her? (1)

My head tells me it's time to give up yet my heart says differently...I heaved out a sigh. Well, this is the unfortunate life of Luka Megurine.

I stopped stroking her cheeks and gave her a peck on the forehead. That's the closest I'll ever get to a kiss with her. I got up, walked to the living room, and laid down on the couch. I didn't know when, but I started to drift off, and eventually, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: My first (on this account) one-shot wasn't really that good. So, I thought hopefully a story would be better. Ending result was meh. But, like always, I decided to post it anyways. Next chapter should be out soon. Depending on how busy I am (I shouldn't be that busy though).

'Till then~

*Edited 12/29*

1 - If you don't get it, it basically means Luka has no chance with Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ae123monkey - Thanks for the grammar tip :3

Guest - Yeah, I was trying to make this a quick and short story. I'll probably make a longer story once I get more comfortable with writing.

Thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews, and views.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

"I can't believe you got back together with Bakaito…" Rin Kagamine let out a disappointing sigh.

"Well, he was on his knees! I'm telling you, he's really sorry this time!" I tried to defend myself, but I knew that I was on the losing side here.

It was lunch time. Luka needed to do some student council thing so I was stuck here with Rin. Rin's twin brother, Len, was also on the student council so it was just Rin and I...oh, the torture…

I wonder what's Luka doing right now...did she eat? She probably didn't. Geez, she always forget to eat when she's working...I guess I find that part of her a bit cute...that still doesn't mean she should skip lunch! Lunch is an impor-

"Geez Miku! Are you even listening?!"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course I am."

Rin looked at me with that 'oh really?' face. "What'd I say then?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay! okay! I give! I give! I wasn't listening."

She heaved out a big sigh. "I should be the one to give up! I will never figure out how your mind works!"

"..." Usually, if I was talking to somebody else, I would have replied back with a sly remark but this is Rin. Rin the orange-holic. Rin the bossy. Rin the never-listen-only-talks. 'nuff said.

"It's just so complex. Bakito have cheated on you for more than I can count-'

In my defense, she can only count up to ten before she gets bored.

'-why are you getting back together with Bakaito when you've got Luka! I mean, she's in love with you which already makes her wayy better than Bakito, devoted to you something Bakaito is not and will never be, elegant-er, dignified-er, cuter, cooler, and wayyyy smarter than that...that _thing_ you refer to as your boyfriend, and did I mention totally in love with you? because if not, she is. I mean, once I asked her why she liked you. Worst mistake ever. She kept talking and talki-"

Somewhere during that speech, my head just snapped towards Rin. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack or two due to that abrupt action but that was the least of my worries.

"Wait! Hold up! I think I've missed something huge here! What exactly did you mean when you said Luka's in love with me?!"

At first, Rin was irritated, possibly due to the fact that I interrupted her. Then she was confused. Then it looked like she came to a sudden epiphany. Then she was shocked. And now she looks like she's about to die soon, very soon.

"Rin…"

She started mumbling incomprehensible words (not sure what language though), I only caught a little bit of it. "Stu…pid…-ka...gonna...kill...destr-...oranges...must...hide..."

I tried again, "Rin…" Nothing.

"Rin." Nope.

"Rin!" I saw her flinch a little, but it seems like she's still lost in thought...

"RIN!" Still nothing? Okay, if that's how she wants to play…

I lift up my left hand and...smacked her right across the face. I made sure to make a big sound from that impact.

Rin gasped like she had just been deprived of oxygen for awhile.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"To knock you off of your stupor, dimwit! You still haven't answer my question…"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Will Rin answer Miku's question or will she run?

Okay, that was a horrible cliffhanger. Sorry! I'll try to do a better one next time.

Is it me or is each chapters getting shorter and shorter? I won't be surprised if by the time I post chapter four, it'll only have one sentence in it.

I would have uploaded this chapter sooner, but I never actually got in the mood to write (or I ran out of ideas). But due to this experience, I realized that it's better for me to write when I'm tired af (the only downside is 1: the chapters will be really short 2: I'm pretty sure there's going to be a ton of mistakes 3: I could write rubbish and it would look good to me). It's like 6:35 AM, I'm probably going to sleep after this (winter breaks ftw!)…and I'm probably going to have to revise this later due to the fact that I pretty much wrote this half-awake (I just hope it's not THAT bad).

...Is it me or is the A/N longer than the actual story itself?

'Til then~


End file.
